Top drives need secure arrangements to allow load to transfer during drilling.
A need exists for a top drive with airlift compensator that provides a more secure load transfer than a top drive supported by a hook and avoids the need for a traveling block.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.